Extrañas Confesiones
by AnnDrag
Summary: Una pijamada puede ser la abertura de nuevas emociones, las chicas de Fairy Tail lo saben perfectamente.


Nueva historia xD

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima [Troll]

* * *

[Extrañas Confesiones]

—Esto es tan aburrido—Suspiró Erza tirando las cartas, que poseía anteriormente en sus manos, al suelo.

—Erza-san tiene razón—Concordó Juvia imitando el gesto de la pelirroja—Llevamos jugando casi dos horas.

—Tienen razón, esto es muy aburrido—Concordó también Levy, tirando sus cartas al igual que sus amigas—¿Alguna idea?

—¡Necesitamos licor!—Gritó Cana agitando su décima botella de agua ardiente en el aire.

—Cana-san, ya tomaste mucho—Dijo Wendy con una gota en la cabeza.

Cana enfocó su vista en la pequeña niña para luego acercarse rápidamente a ella, rodearla con su brazo y reír estrepitosamente. Todas las presentes las observaron con curiosidad. Cana, al notar la atención, sonrió mientras estrujaba más a Wendy contra sí misma.

—Les voy a contar un secreto—Consiguió decir entre hipidos—Esta señorita—Señaló a Wendy—¡Está enamorada!

La niña se sonrojó intensamente, mientras intentaba decir algo coherente para contradecir a su delatadora, pero al no encontrar nada que decir, bajó la cabeza totalmente apenada. En efecto Wendy si estaba enamorada, y Cana lo había escuchado por accidente cuando a ella le dio un ataque de celos y no encontró mejor lugar para desahogarse que gritando todo lo que sentía en la biblioteca del Gremio. La castaña había escuchado todo, ya que estaba hay por una receta de licor deliciosa según Mirajane, y ella no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo.

—Wendy—Soltó, totalmente conmocionada, Erza.

—Juvia quiere saber quien es—Comentó emocionada la maga de agua.

—Vamos, Wendy, cuéntanos—Sonrió Levy—Puedes confiar en nosotras.

La nombrada, que aún se encontraba muy sonrojada, alzó la mirada. No había nada que temer, eran sus amigas, sus compañeras, podía confiar en ellas. Suspiró, intentando tranquilizarse sin éxito, después de todo iba a revelar quien le gustaba y eso no ayudaba en nada a entrar en tranquilidad.

—Me gusta—Tartamudeó, Cana la dejó de estrujar y ella lo agradeció mucho, así podría esconder su rostro entre sus manos—Me gusta—Repitió sin dejar de tartamudear—Romeo-san.

Una avalancha de gritos eufóricos y sorprendidos llenaron toda la habitación, Wendy apretó más su rostro entre sus manos, ya estaba, lo había dicho. La tranquilidad invadió su ser, por algún motivo se sentía feliz y aliviada de que sus amigas se enterarán de su secreto.

—¡Que lindo!—Chilló Levy abrazando con fuerza a Wendy—¡Tu primer amor!

—¡Juvia esta muy feliz por Wendy-san!—Chilló también la peliazul, imitando a Levy.

Erza estaba en una esquina de la habitación todavía procesando lo que había escuchado e imaginando una imagen nada decente de Wendy y Romeo en su cabeza, Cana por su parte se carcajeaba de la risa.

Levy soltó a Wendy del agarre y Juvia le siguió, notaron que seguía escondiendo su rostro, miraron a Erza que ya estaba un poco mejor, y le pidieron con la mirada que hiciera que Cana dejara de reír, lo que cumplió dejando inconsciente a su amiga con un golpe en la cabeza.

La niña al notar que ya no había bulla en la habitación, despegó lentamente las manos de su cara encontrándose con los ojos de Levy y Juvia, quienes literalmente, se la comían con la mirada. Su sonrojo aumentó pero no escondió su rostro, lo mantuvo fijo en sus amigas, ellas sonrieron y volvieron a abrazarla pero con menos fuerza.

—¿Cómo es que te gustó Romeo?—Preguntó Levy alejándose de Wendy.

—Cuéntanos con todo y detalle—Pidió Erza acercándose más a sus compañeras.

—Juvia concuerda, no escondas nada Wendy-san.

—Yo también quisiera saberlo—Hipó Cana acercándose lentamente, con una mano sobando su cabeza.

—Bueno—Tartamudeó—Fue una sorpresa para mi también pero, también, fue bastante obvio—Y con un suspiro largo, empezó a relatar la primera historia de amor de la noche.

••••••

—¡Wendy-chan!—Llamó Mirajane desde la barra.

Wendy se volteó en la silla donde estaba sentada con su equipo, planificando una nueva misión, se levantó diciendo que volvería en un rato y se dirigió hacia la barra.

—¿Me llamabas Mirajane-san?—La peliblanca asintió y le entregó un sobre a la pequeña.

—¿Podrías llevarle esto a Macao?—Preguntó mientras apoyaba sus dos codos en la mesa, poniendo su barbilla entre sus manos—Se olvidó de llevarlo.

La niña miraba curiosa el sobre, no era extraño que a Macao se le olvidará alguna cosa pero algo en el sobre no acababa de convencerla, además estaba planificando una misión con su equipo, levantó la cabeza decidida a negarse y entonces vio la sonrisa de Mirajane.

Era obvio que no quería un no por respuesta.

—Claro, no hay problema—Aceptó con una gota de miedo en la cabeza.

—¡Gracias, Wendy-chan!—Sonrió—Macao esta en la catedral—Dijo para luego voltearse al lavaplatos.

Wendy volteó y se dirigió, con pasos lentos, de nuevo a la mesa de su grupo. Ellos la miraban con una incógnita en sus rostros pero el primero en hablar fue Natsu.

—¿Qué pasó?—Fue su simple pregunta.

—Mirajane-san quiere que entregue este sobre a Macao-san en la catedral—Avisó mientras mostraba el sobre a sus compañeros.

—¿Quieres que te acompañemos?—Preguntó Lucy con una sonrisa amable.

—¡Por supuesto que lo haremos!—Charle cogió con fuerza una parte del vestido de su dueña—¡No pensarán dejar a Wendy sola!

—¡Claro que no!—Negó Gray, revolviéndole el pelo cariñosamente a la pequeña del grupo.

—¡Aye!—Concordó Happy.

—Bueno—Habló Erza—Es un pedido realmente fácil y estamos en pleno día—Comenzó a meditar poniendo una mano en su barbilla—Sería un buen entrenamiento para Wendy, yo digo que vaya sola.

—¡Que!—Gritaron todos al unísono, menos Erza, claro está.

—¡Oh vamos!—Siguió hablando Erza—La catedral no está tan lejos, Wendy no es débil, confíen en ella.

Todos se miraron entre sí, Erza tenía un punto, uno muy bueno. No les quedó más remedio que aceptar.

•••••

—Ni siquiera dejaron que Charle viniera conmigo—Suspiró—Bueno, no es tan difícil, ya estoy cerca de la catedral.

La pequeña niña trotaba hacia su destino, mientras más rápido cumpliera con el mandato, menos se preocuparían sus compañeros. Llegó a la entrada de la catedral y entró en ella, divisó a lo lejos a Macao y corrió hacia él.

—Macao-san—Dijo cuando estuvo detrás de él, quien volteó a verla sorprendido.

—¿Wendy?, ¿Que haces aquí?—Preguntó alzando las cejas con confusión.

—Mirajane-san dijo que se le había olvidado esto—Extendió el sobre hacia él.

—¿Un sobre?—Tomó la entrega entre sus manos y lo abrió, al parecer se sorpendió mucho con lo que vio adentro—¡Hoy es!, ¿¡Cómo pude olvidarlo?!

Wendy se sobresaltó ante los repentinos gritos de Macao y trató de tranquilizarlo, pero él no la escucho y salió como rayo de la catedral. La infante suspiró y se encaminó a la salida de la estancia.

No pasó mucho cuando llegó al frente de la casa de Lucy, sonrió al recordar que tendrían una pijamada en algunas semanas, en la que Lucy no participaría porque tenía una cita con Loke. No salían juntos ni nada por el estilo, solo era que el espíritu era muy insistente en salir con su dueña y ella ya cansada aceptó. Meditó un rato sobre que probabilidades tendría Loke de salir con Lucy pero, al no encontrar ninguna, decidió retomar el camino al gremio.

Todo fue muy rápido, paso por un callejón una mano la cogió y la metió dentro de este, ella forcejeó pero al ver quien era su atacante dejó de hacerlo.

—Romeo-san—Susurró sorprendida.

El aludido puso un dedo en su boca en señal de que hiciera silencio, ella obedeció, luego se asomó por la entrada del callejón, suspiró y se sentó al lado de Wendy.

—Lo siento—Dijo con voz apenada—No quería asustarte Wendy-san.

La aludida parpadeó confundida, aceptaba las disculpas claro estaba, había pasado un buen susto por eso, pero no sabía porque Romeo la había metido en el callejón.

—No te preocupes Romeo-san—Sonrió tomando asiento al igual que él—Pero, ¿Por qué nos escondemos?

El niño suspiró de nuevo y agachó la cabeza, Wendy suponía que era por algo vergonzoso, pero como toda niña curiosa que era, quería saber más sobre el asunto. Puso su mano derecha en el hombro de Romeo, haciendo que él la mire, sonrió inspirándole confianza, lo que funcionó a la perfección.

—Bueno—Tartamudeó—Hoy mi padre quiere que salga de misión con él, y no quiero.

—¿Y por qué no quieres?—Preguntó confusa.

—Porque me sobreprotegerá—Explicó—Bisca-san y Alzack-san nunca me sobreprotegen, me dejan ir a mi ritmo, por eso prefiero ir con ellos.

—Pero Macao-san es tu padre—Replicó Wendy frunciendo el ceño.

—Ese es el problema—Dijo frustradamente, revolviéndose el pelo con las dos manos—Es mi padre y piensa que soy un niño.

—Eres un niño—Corrigió—Romeo-san, apenas tienes doce años, tu padre tiene todo el derecho de protegerte.

—Sobreprotegerme.

—Da igual—Suspiró la niña—Si nos protegen o sobreprotegen, significa que somos importantes para ellos—Explicó recordando a su equipo—Pero eso no significa que piensen que no valemos nada.

Romeo la observó por un momento antes de fijar la mirada al suelo y soltar un estruendoso bufido, Wendy fijó su vista en la cabeza de Romeo para luego pararse y hacer ruido con un pequeño puntapié en el suelo, haciendo que su acompañante la observe; ella le ofreció la mano para que se levantará, el la tomó pero no la soltó aún cuando estaba ya de pie.

—Wendy-san.

—Dime.

—¿Puedes venir a la misión?

La pequeña parpadeó dos veces confundida.

—¿Quieres que vaya?

—Si—Asintió—Si vienes, sería mucho más divertido.

Y Wendy se sonrojó intensamente al ver la sonrisa sincera y alegre de Romeo.

•••••

—¿Qué les parece esta?—Preguntó Lucy poniendo el papel de la misión en la mesa.

—No, es aburrida y se ve muy fácil—Negó Natsu apartando la hoja.

—Concuerdo—Dijo Erza.

—Y yo—Le siguió Gray.

—Necesitamos una misión para entrenar—Finalizó Charle.

—Lucy no sabe escoger misiones—Se mofó Happy.

—¡Cállate gato!

—Pero es la verdad.

—¿¡Que dijiste Natsu!?

—Yo nada, fue el cabeza de hielo—Se excusó casi tartamudeando.

—¡Yo no dije nada! ¡Fue el cerebro ahumado!—Refutó Gray con cara de miedo.

—¡A callar!—Bramó Erza haciendo, repentinamente, los mejores amigos a Natsu y Gray.

El bullicio calló por completo, no por el enfado de Lucy, ni por la posible paliza de Erza sino porque un pequeño suspiro se dejó escuchar en medio de el revuelo. Todos se fijaron en la causante del sonido, quien no se había dado cuenta del reciente ambiente silencioso.

Wendy se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos, suspirando a cada tanto.

Todos se miraron entre sí confundidos preguntándose que mosco le había picado a su pequeña amiga.

Pero no se fijaron que la vista de la Marvel estaba fija en Romeo.

•••••••

—¡Wendy-san!

La infante se sobresalto al oír la voz de Romeo llamándola, se giró de su asiento en la barra y le sonrió amablemente.

—Buenos días, Romeo-san—Saludó intentando que no se notará su repentina tartamudez.

—Buenos días—Devolvió el saludo sonriéndole—¿Quieres ir de misión?

—¿Eh?—Soltó totalmente abochornada.

—Misión—Repitió Romeo haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba—¿Quieres ir?

—Este—Tartamudeó—Claro, solo tengo que preguntarle a Charle...

—¡Bien!—La cortó, haciéndola saltar de su asiento—Mañana a las dos de la tarde te paso recogiendo en Fairy Hills, luego nos encontraremos con Alzack-san y Bisca-san en el tren.

—No quiero que te molestes.

—Eres todo menos una molestia, Wendy-san.

Y con esa frase, Wendy se sonrojó furiosamente.

••••••

—¿Que haces Romeo?—Preguntó Macao acercándose al tablón de misiones, el cual su hijo miraba con interés.

—Busco una misión—Respondió sin mirarlo—¡Esta!—Gritó arrancando el papel del tablón.

Macao alzó una ceja confundido, conocía bien a su hijo y él no hacia misiones tranquilas, y esa se veía demasiado tranquila, era de llevar un encargo solamente.

—Eso hasta lo podría cumplir un bebé, ¿Por qué la escoges?

—Porque a Wendy-san le gustan este tipo de misiones—Explicó viendo el papel como si fuera un tesoro, y eso no pasó desapercibido por su padre.

—¡Oh!—Soltó fingiendo sorpresa—¿Mi pequeño hace misiones con "Wendy-san"?—Se burló con tono pícaro, lo que hizo sonrojar al niño.

—¡No es lo que crees!

—¿Y qué es lo que creo?

Un sonrojo aún más grande se dejó ver en las mejillas de Romeo.

Pero nadie se percató de la pequeña niña que veía igual de sonrojada la escena.

••••••••

—¡Ro-kun!—Se oyó un chillido desde la entrada del gremio.

Todos lo presentes dejaron de hacer sus actividades y observaron curiosos de donde provenía el chillido. Una niña se hacía presente en la entrada de Fairy Tail, una muy bonita niña, tenía el cabello negro suelto, muy largo, y un vestido verde con blanco. La curiosidad entre todos se hizo más grande al verla caminar hacia adentro con la vista fija en algo.

O más bien en alguien.

Sin prestar atención al reciente silencio Romeo se encontraba hablando en la barra amenamente con Wendy quien tampoco se había dado cuenta de aquello. Los niños al sentirse observados voltearon la mirada, observaron con curiosidad a la niña frente a ellos y en sincronización alzaron una ceja.

—¿Se te ofrece algo?—Preguntó bruscamente Romeo.

—¡Romeo-san!—Regañó—Por favor, discúlpalo—Dijo mientras miraba a la niña frente a ellos.

—Da igual, sé el carácter de Ro-kun—Sonrió la aludida.

—¿Ro-kun?—Preguntó Wendy alzando una ceja.

—Si—Asintió—Ro-kun—Finalizó señalando a Romeo.

—¿Yo?—Preguntó él sorprendido—No te conozco.

—Lo haces—Aseguró inflando los cachetes—Soy Kimiko, ¿Ahora me recuerdas Ro-kun?

Romeo pareció palidecer con cara de que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, se levantó de su asiento y como un rayo comenzó a correr por el gremio con Kimiko detrás de él.

La cual logró cacharlo y lo abrazó posesivamente.

—¡Aléjate de mi!

—¡No!

—¡Que me sueltes!

—¡No quiero!

Todos los miembros del gremio tuvieron diferentes reacciones, algunos no le dieron importancia, otros se carcajeaban, otros observaban con interés y otros simplemente se dedicaron a apostar que si Romeo se salvaba o la niña lograba someterlo.

Pero Wendy estaba todavía en su asiento en la barra, con los ojos abiertos como platos y los puños apretados, para ella no era nada natural lo que estaba sintiendo.

•••••••

Era otro día en Fairy Tail, todo era normal, peleas por aquí y por allá, comida tirada en el suelo, barriles de licor vacíos, una tarta de fresa arruinada por la cual Erza estaba peleando con casi medio gremio.

Pero como olvidarse de la escena que se daba en una esquina del lugar, la cual una niña miraba, desde la barra, con un sentimiento aun indescifrable para ella.

—¡Kimiko ya suéltame!

—¡No lo haré hasta que Ro-kun me abracé!

—¡Oh vamos Ro-kun abrázala!—Se burló Gray.

—¡Que lindos!—Chilló Mirajane.

—¡Abrazar es de hombres!—Gritó Elfman.

Todo el mundo se echó a reír al ver la cara de enojo de Romeo al ser consciente de que sus compañeros lo veían como un objeto de risa. Por su parte Kimiko volvió a intentar que él correspondiera a su abrazo.

Nadie fue consciente de que Wendy se levantó de su asiento y caminó lejos de ahí. Sin saber muy bien porque, sus pies la llevaron hacia la biblioteca del gremio. Su corazón se oprimía con un sentimiento que no consentía aún su cabeza, inhalaba aire para calmarse pero no funcionaba.

Se repitió en su mente palabras para tranquilizarse pero, de repente, en su cabeza se dibujó una imagen de Romeo y Kimiko abrazados.

—Romeo-san—Siseó apretando los dientes—¡Tonto!—Gritó cogiendo un libro entre sus manos y aventándolo al suelo—¡Tonto, Tonto, Tonto!—Ella era consciente de que en ese momento parecía una niña de cinco años pero no le importó—¿¡Por qué siento esto!?—Se preguntó pateando el libro que tiró—¿¡Por qué?!—Pateó con más fuerza el libro, el cual cayó muy lejos de su alcance, pero ni corta, ni perezosa caminó hacia el—¡Ro-kun!—Chilló, tratando de imitar a Kimiko, recogiendo el libro—¡Abrázame Ro-kun!—Apretó el libro contra sí con fuerza—¡Abrázala, hazle caso a Gray-san, pero no me vuelvas a hablar!—Volvió a tirar el libro—¡Poco hombre!—Pateó de nuevo el libro.

Al oír como el libro se estrellaba con una pared, su mente hizo click, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y posó una mano en su boca.

—¿Yo dije eso?—Le preguntó al aire avergonzada.

—Al parecer—Se volteó totalmente sonrojada al ver a Cana salir detrás de un estante—Antes de que lo preguntes, sí, escuché todo. Y estoy aquí por una receta para licor que me dijo Mira.

Wendy bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

Que la trague la tierra.

••••••

—Y así fue—Les dijo bajando la cabeza, muy sonrojada. Las presentes se miraron entre sí.

—¿Y Por qué no se lo explicaste a Cana en el momento?—Cuestionó Levy.

—Porque Lucy entró a la biblioteca discutiendo, de no se que cosa, con Natsu—Explicó Cana—Tanto Wendy como yo, sabíamos que, estorbábamos así que nos retiramos.

—¿Y no te dio curiosidad?—Preguntó Erza.

—Bueno, para ser sincera, no quería meterme en los asuntos de Wendy—Contestó sonriendo.

—Al parecer no te funcionó, ya que lo acabaste gritando frente a nosotras—Se mofó Levy.

—¡Estaba borracha!

Wendy soltó una risa pequeña a lo bajo, luego miró a sus amigas y todo símbolo de felicidad se desvaneció de su rostro. Las chicas parecían escudriñarla con la mirada, literalmente.

—Wendy-san, tenemos muchas preguntas para ti—Sonrió Juvia. La infante solo pudo pedir, otra vez, que se la tragué la tierra.

* * *

1.-¿Quién rayos es Kimiko y como Romeo la conoció? Próximo cap respuesta.

2.-¿Por qué diablos estaban peleando Natsu y Lucy? Próximo cap respuesta.

Chan, bueno no termina aquí, que creían que iba a subir solo un cápitulo? Nooooo.

Hey! No he actualizado Había una vez porque no me llega inspiración [Quiero hacer un Gruvia] D:

Sobre el fic de la familia Kagamine, de esa historia ya tengo la idea y el cap escrito.

Espero les haya gustado!

Todo tipos de comentarios bienvenidos!

_Keep calm and Aye sir!_


End file.
